


After-Party

by BrushDog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hook-Up, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki's discharge from the hospital means a chance for celebration. Koujaku takes the party as a chance to move on, while someone else seems to have an interest in lending a helping hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Party

The celebration is for Mizuki's discharge from the hospital. Of course, Dry Juice has their own celebration at the team’s headquarters. Koujaku recognizes the necessity of acknowledging the division between their two teams so he declines the invitation, even though members of Benishigure who have ties to Dry Juice are in attendance. Their alliance isn’t necessarily an official one, so he has to think of the good of the team as a whole. Mizuki knows this, which is why it isn’t long after the open invitation that Koujaku receives an invitation to the afterparty. A smaller affair, at Black Needle, just for Mizuki and some of his closer friends. Koujaku feels a wry smile twisting at his lips as he accepts. Aoba will be there, he knows. Even if his best friend’s time has been more and more occupied by his AllMate-turned-lover as of late, he knows that Aoba wouldn’t miss a chance to spend this time with Mizuki, to encourage him and see his recovery along.

At first he had been the one to keep Aoba appraised off Mizuki's situation. He'd stopped by Tae's place every so often, usually following visits to the hospital, to pass on a message or a status update. But that was before Mizuki had taken Aoba's inaction into his own hands, and before a mysterious benefactor had presented Aoba with the last gift that his brother Sei had left for him. To be honest, it was strange to Koujaku at first. To think that Ren, the Ren he'd known and held in his arms before, the Ren whose fur he'd fluffed amiably whenever he and Aoba spent time together, had been given a human body, a will of his own. And, more than that, he was the one who had captured Aoba's heart.

If anyone had asked how Koujaku would describe his feelings toward his best friend before all of this, before their encounters with Morphine, Toue, and the collapse of Platinum Jail, Koujaku would have simply laughed it off and answered that they were best friends, of course. He was there to support Aoba when he needed it and to be a loyal companion at his side. But if the same question were put to him now, he wasn't certain he could answer as confidently.

It was true that he still thought of Aoba as his best friend, that he had done everything in his power to support him, to be at his side when Ren's initial absence had left a deep set loneliness in Aoba's eyes, to encourage him when he saw the guilty turn of Aoba's lips whenever the subject of Mizuki came up. Yet upon Ren's return and the start of his relationship with Aoba, Koujaku realized that there was a side to his best friend that even he was unaware of. The loneliness that Ren's disappearance had highlighted wasn't something that merely blossomed from that incident fully formed on its own. It had always been there, lingering at the edges of Aoba's smiles, underlying his laughter. It wasn't until that had been erased and replaced with the unrestrained joy that Ren inspired in Aoba's life that Koujaku saw what he'd been averting his gaze from all along. And, of course, the twisting feeling that it left in his stomach wasn't something that he could stand to leave unnamed before he pushed it away.

It was jealousy. He was jealous of the joy that Ren had brought into Aoba's life.

What a ridiculous thing to feel, he'd thought to himself at first. It was hardly suitable for someone who called himself Aoba's best friend to let his mood turn sour at the sight of Aoba's happiness. But ignoring it wouldn't make it easier to cope with. He knew that he had to recognize this for what it was. Somewhere along the line, between the hair-pulling bullies, Aoba's feminine appearance, and the thought of Aoba that had saved him from his own blade, he had fallen for Aoba.

Of course, asking for his feelings to be returned was impossible. Aoba's love was clearly meant for Ren. Koujaku could see it in the softness of Aoba's gaze as he looked upon his newfound lover across the dinner table. He could hear it in the fullness of his laughter, in the warm edges of Aoba's voice as he called Ren's name. Ren was the one that Aoba desired. Koujaku's own love for Aoba was unnecessary.

That was why Koujaku looked at his love, faced it simply, and decided to bear it within himself. He would hold it the same way he held his sin against his mother, the way he held love for every woman. Aoba's happiness was what was most important, after all.

\---

Aoba, of course, was still a rowdy drunk, much to Ren's obvious distress. He laughed, loud and open, and threw his arms around Ren's neck, nuzzling against him in a way that was nearly obscene.

"Reennn," he crooned against the skin of Ren's neck. "You're so fluffy . . . "

"A-Aoba," Ren stammered, a flush rising quickly to his pale cheeks. "I believe that you may be intoxicated."

"Mmhm, that's right," Aoba replied, and even Koujaku could hear the loud smack of Aoba's lips on Ren's skin from where he sat at the bar. "I'm drunk on Reeen."

Koujaku's smile twisted. He rose easily from his seat, dropping a steady hand on both of their shoulders. "Now, now, you two. Don't you think that's a little much for a public display?"

"Koujaku . . . " There was a plea in Ren's voice, Koujaku couldn't help but take pity on him. Aoba was an impossible drunk.

"Koujaku~!" Aoba, however, deserved none of his pity. "Hey, Koujakuu, isn't Ren fluffy? He's my fluffiest."

"Well, that's a difficult point to argue. Though I'd have to say that he was considerably fluffier before."

"What are you talking about?" Aoba had turned his face from where it was buried in Ren's neck, scowling at Koujaku, his cheeks flushed bright red. "He's plenty fluffy now! Just look at this fluffy hair!"

Forcibly, Aoba moved both of his hands to Ren's hair, violently mussing it up, drawing a pained protest from his boyfriend's throat.

"Aoba, please stop that."

"Fluffy Fluffy~"

"All right." Koujaku put a gentle pressure to Aoba's back, steering him toward the door. "I think that someone's had enough. Ren, do you think that you can see him home safely?"

"I believe that we should be able to make it home safely," Ren replied, his arm around Aoba's waist to steady him. "However, it may take considerably more time than usual."

"Ren . . . " Aoba mumbled, resting his weight heavily against Ren's larger frame. "I loove you."

"Well," Koujaku said, and maybe it was only to his own ears that his voice sounded overloud, "then I'll trust you with that."

"Understood," Ren replied. "Aoba, please come with me."

"I love you, Ren, I love you," Aoba's slurred mumbling slowly faded as Ren managed to steer him out of the bar and down the road toward Tae's house.

With a heavy sigh, Koujaku closed the door to the bar behind them.

"Those two really are something," an amused voice sounded from behind him. Koujaku turned to see Mizuki, arms crossed over his chest with a fond grin across his face.

"Just like a pair of lovebirds, isn't it?" Koujaku said, striding back over to the bar. He knew in the dim light that Mizuki wouldn't see the strain at the edge of his smile.

"You said it," Mizuki laughed, warm and open, it seemed like he'd had more than a few on his own. It was his party, after all. "Aoba's explained it all, but it still doesn't make any sense. Well, I guess it doesn't need to make much sense as long as he's happy."

"Love works in mysterious ways," Koujaku settled back down into his seat, lifting his drink once more. "But it certainly does put a more literal twist on the expression 'your better half.'"

"He's part of Aoba but he's still Ren." Mizuki nodded, looking out over the bar. Aoba and Ren weren't the only ones who had decided that enough was enough. There were only a few people remaining other than Koujaku and himself, a few of Mizuki's most trusted men from Dry Juice. "That's what Aoba said to me. I guess you really can't argue with someone who would understand you like that."

Koujaku tilted the drink back a bit harder, swallowing down a bit more than he originally intended, but he set the glass back down on the bar easily, with a smile. "I can't argue with anything that would bring someone that sort of happiness. Love is something precious. To be able to hold and treasure someone like that is a gift given by the gods. We can't squander those kind of gifts when they're given to us."

Mizuki gazed at Koujaku for a long moment before his expression cracked, a wide grin spreading across his face. "What kind of sappy pick up line is that? Did you pick that up from a romance novel or something?"

"It's not a pick up line," Koujaku protested. "Those are the principles I guide my life by."

"You mean the ones you guide your business with, professional flirt."

"There's nothing wrong with treating a woman properly with a little service. All women deserve to be treasured, after all."

Mizuki laughed, and it helped a little to soften the knot in Koujaku's stomach to hear that sound. "Well, it's not too late. Why don't we see if we can't find some girls and treasure them properly. What do you say?"

"Who's the flirt now?" Koujaku retorted, but he could feel the corners of his lips pulling up in a grin. A distraction would be welcome now that the alcohol was finally starting to warm the edges of his senses.

"All right," Mizuki replied, raising his voice. "Then, I'm officially bringing the after-party to a close!"

A handful of cries came from the bar from the Dry Juice members who were clearly still drinking their fill, Mizuki raised his hand up and silenced them easily with the motion. He turned to look to his men, then back to Koujaku with a grin. "The second after-party is on!"

A cheer went up from the men at the bar, and Koujaku couldn't help but add his voice to it.

\---

They certainly must have made quite the sight, wandering the streets of Midorijima drunk as they were: the top brass of Dry Juice, their leader, and the leader of Benishigure. It was late enough, the territory safe enough, and he was drunk enough to not give a damn about whoever might come across them on their way out. It was easier to laugh at Mizuki's jokes, to poke fun at him in return, and to put on a winning smile for any women who crossed their paths.

The venue was Mizuki's choice, a club that was just this side of seedy, tucked away closer to the Southern district. Inside, bright lights illuminated an already-crowded dance floor, with dimly lit booths off to the side and a bar that stretched across one wall. They lost the members of Dry Juice to the dance floor as they made their way along to the bar. Dancing had never quite been Koujaku's forte, and his skills were much better suited to an intimate setting. He leaned against the bar with a practiced air of casual openness as Mizuki pulled up a stool next to him. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the pounding bass of the music, but judging by the smile on his face, he didn't seem to mind it.

"Well, Koujaku, what do you think?"

"Hah?" Koujaku asked, flashing his teeth and cupping his ear in one hand. "Speak up, old man, I think your voice is failing you."

"Cut that out," Mizuki said, shoving at his shoulder with one hand. "Aren't you the old man here? Anyway, You'll ruin my chances if someone overhears you."

"I don't think anyone's going to overhear anything here," he said with a nod to the booths at the side of the room. "That's what those are for."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mizuki chided, signaling the bartender for a few shots. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Well..." Koujaku drawled, letting his eyes pan across the room. The women here were really not too far removed from his usual clientele. Honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't been recognized yet, but they were a ways away from Benishigure territory. But just that moment he caught sight of a long fall of bright blue hair, a body twisting and sliding against a dark-haired man with a taller frame, his hands cautiously holding onto those hips as they moved against him with reckless abandon. Koujaku blinked, shaking his head once, and stared. No, that was just his imagination, wasn't it? The hips were too wide, the shoulders too slim. When the woman turned, he only needed that split second of confirmation before he turned back to the bar, taking the shot glass that was waiting for him. Of course Aoba wouldn't be here.

"Koujaku?" Mizuki's voice snapped him out of it, he turned to his friend as he brought the glass to his lips.

He took one swallow, then set it back down, carefully fixing a smile to his face. "There's so many that I can't even choose," he replied.

"Just don't forget to leave some for the rest of us, oh honorable master."

He laughed at the playful tone in Mizuki's voice. "I couldn't treat all of them properly at the same time. Of course I wouldn't take a girl from you, Mizuki."

"I'm honored," Mizuki played back at him, smiling, as he took his drink to sip as well.

Carefully, Koujaku stole a glance back out at the dance floor. The blue haired girl and her companion were out of sight now. Without a doubt they'd be having a good time for the rest of the night. Knocking back the rest of his drink, Koujaku set his shoulders, scanning to the rest of the crowd. They could have their moment, Aoba could have his, and there was nothing keeping Koujaku from having one as well, was there?

Mizuki certainly didn't seem to disagree, at least. His friend's hand dropped to his shoulder not more than a moment later as he leaned in closer to be heard over the music.

"It looks like someone's got an eye for you Koujaku."

"For me?" Koujaku asked, turning to look at his friend. Mizuki grinned, teeth flashing white in the darkness, and nodding over his shoulder.

"By the wall, in the little black skirt. She looks like a shy one."

Koujaku knew well enough that he couldn't make himself too obvious by following a gesture like that. So instead he turned to the bar, flagging the bartender down for a glass of water before scanning the floor again with a casual air. He felt the woman's gaze before his eyes even left the bar.

Sure enough, as Mizuki said, she looked like the reserved type. Her hands were clasped behind her back, shoulders resting against the wall. Dressed in a white shirt with her black skirt it almost looked like she was glowing in the club's lighting. Her dark hair was cut to only a little below her chin with two pieces cut shorter to frame her pale face perfectly. Koujaku had to admire the work. But for as much admiration as he felt, he felt just as much like he'd been caught by her eyes.

She was staring right at him. There was no way to deny where he'd been looking now, not with the way he'd held that gaze. That wasn't like him at all. Ducking his head low, he could feel a flush crawling over his cheeks and burning to his ears. It must have been the alcohol.

"Koujaku?" Mizuki leaned over, putting a hand to his shoulder, worried. "Did you see her?"

"Ah--" Koujaku cleared his throat, wondering where the bartender was with his water, and nodded. "I saw her--or rather, she saw me..."

"What--seriously?" Mizuki's head whipped around and Koujaku nearly wanted to bury his face in his hands with shame for his friend's actions. There was a damn good reason that the leader of Dry Juice had never had much luck with the ladies and he was right in the middle of it now. The least he could do was try to spare his friend some of the heartache by taking the brunt of the blow.

"Hey, Mizuki--" he began, pushing himself up from the bar and turning to face his friend when he stopped dead in his tracks.

She was there, standing in front of them. Hands still clasped behind her back, a faint smile on her thin lips, and that deep and endless gaze holding both of them completely still.

"Good evening, you two."

Koujaku swallowed, flushing harder. She wasn't a "she" either.

"Ah--good evening," he replied, shoulders squared, trying to regain some of his lost composure. He spared a glance to the crowd that had divided them, just how had this stranger managed to cut across it so quickly?

"Yo..." Mizuki added, his hand faltering as he waved it in the air.

That only made their new found companion smile wider.

"You were both looking at me, weren't you?" he asked, glancing to Mizuki for a moment before looking back to Koujaku again.

"Well, he was just looking because I told him too, you see..." Mizuki began, gesturing to Koujaku.

Koujaku cut him off with a light laugh, "You'll have to pardon my friend here. What he means to say is that the two of us felt that it would be a waste to pass up on the opportunity to admire your beauty from afar."

Mizuki stood to his blind side so he couldn't see whatever expression his friend was making, but he was fairly certain that it was something between chagrined and forced pleasantness in agreement and the balking open-faced disbelief of 'Koujaku, you know that's a man, right?' Koujaku just smiled wider. There was no reason why what worked on women wouldn't work on men anyway, not if they were interested, and their companion had certainly expressed his interest.

For Mizuki's part, Koujaku was well aware that the division of man or woman didn't make much of a difference. Mizuki was an emotional person, and he was hardly quick to judge. Perhaps the reason why his luck had always been so poor was because simple one night stands lacked the connection that his friend craved in a relationship. As for his own part, of course there had never been anyone but the women in his life, and Aoba. But if Aoba was beyond him now, that didn't leave other men beyond his grasp, did it? Through the drunken haze of his mind, he wondered if maybe something like this would be good for him. Maybe this would help him to move on.

Either their companion hadn't noticed Mizuki's less-than-subtle expressions or he was too kind to comment on them. Either way, Koujaku was grateful for the small nod and smile that his compliment had earned.

"That's very kind of you," the stranger said. "Although, it's a little easier to admire something like that if I'm closer to you, isn't it?"

"That would be true," Koujaku replied, not missing a beat. "That's why we're both incredibly honored that you've decided to grace us both with your presence. Aren't we, Mizuki?" He turned, finally catching Mizuki's face in his view.

Mizuki stared at him, still stuck halfway with a face like a gaping fish before some of his composure returned with a lopsided grin. "Ah--yeah. It's just like Koujaku says. The two of us are really flattered, you know."

"I'm glad," the stranger replied. "So, your name is Koujaku, then?"

"It is," Koujaku said, inclining his head forward in a casual bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. If he could find his voice, my friend here can tell you that he's Mizuki."

"Hey, I can introduce myself," Mizuki scoffed, but he seemed to be finding his stride again. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," the man replied. "My name is Sei."

"Sei, huh?" Mizuki smiled. "It's a nice name."

"An oath, a life, or cloaked in stars, depending on how you write it," Koujaku rattled off. The alcohol really was hitting him now, he could feel it. Though it only made it easier to flash Sei another winning smile. "Would you care for a drink, Sei?"

"That's very kind of you, but I'll have to pass."

"It wouldn't be anything," Koujaku insisted, as was polite. "I'd be happy to treat you."

"You're very generous, Koujaku, but I won't need that," Sei replied, looking up to catch Koujaku's gaze.

At that moment, Koujaku felt something strange pass over him. It was like a shock, a burst of energy behind his eyes that faded to a warm heat rushing through his veins. He shook his head, disoriented, before nodding. "Ah, I see...very well."

"What I'd like is if we could go somewhere a little quieter. Just the three of us."

"The three of us--?" Mizuki asked, and Sei turned his gaze to him.

"Mhm, that's right. You and me and Koujaku."

There was a beat before Mizuki replied, though Koujaku swore that he could hear his friend's voice catch in his throat within that pause, swallowing whatever words he might have held there before, instead, he replied, "Right, we can do that. Hey, Koujaku, your place is close by, isn't it?"

"My place?" Koujaku asked, still feeling the same strange warmth behind his eyelids. They really must have mixed the drinks strong here. "Oh, that's right. It's just a little ways up the road."

"Then, it shouldn't be too much trouble, should it?" Sei smiled up at both of them, holding both hands out from behind his back now.

Koujaku took Sei's hand easily. For a moment it almost felt like closing his hand on thin air. But just as quickly as the sensation came it was gone, and he found himself leading his new companion from the club without any hesitation.

\---

Later, someone would probably ask Koujaku how he wound up in this situation, and even locked within the heat of the moment, Koujaku knew that he can't come up with a proper explanation for it.

The walk back to his apartment was mostly uneventful. He, Mizuki, and Sei chatted together, though it was mostly silent. When they arrived back he'd gone to get water for everyone and come back to find the two of them in the bedroom, Sei nearly crawling into Mizuki's lap as Mizuki gazed at him with rapt attention, his dark cheeks flushed. Koujaku felt that he should say something, do something, but before he could get his drunken mind past the point of what, Sei had caught Mizuki's face in one hand and was kissing him, firm and demanding.

Koujaku heard his breath catch in his throat at that moment, which must have been what caught Sei's attention. Sei was watching him from the corner of one dark eye. Sei's hand extended to him from across the room, the kiss unbroken, and that was that. He went where he was summoned.

That was how he found himself pressing Sei in between himself and Mizuki, their bare chests sliding together. He didn't know where his kimono had gone, where Sei's shirt had gone, but at the moment those things didn't particularly seem to matter. His tattoos, his body, they were both completely exposed like this, but his thoughts couldn't find the focus to worry about something like that. He sucked in a rough breath and crushed his lips against Sei's again, closing his eyes to the feeling of the the smaller man's arms around his shoulders, through his hair.

There was another touch, at his arm, over the ink marking his skin. It took him a moment to remember Mizuki. Mizuki was there too, Mizuki who didn't know the extent of what his kimono hid from view. But it didn't matter now, did it? It didn't matter. Fumbling blindly, he found Mizuki's hand with his, catching his wrist, guiding his touches, up over lines and scars and flower petals and everything that he carried with him. A soft voice at the back of his mind told him it was all right. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Sei was certainly not an inexperienced partner, which Koujaku was grateful for. He shifted deftly between the two of them, his lips leaving Koujaku's when Koujaku felt his lungs sear with a need for air and seeking out Mizuki's with a practiced ease. His hips rolled between them, reminding Koujaku that though his kimono was gone, the rest of his clothes were very much still intact. He muttered, cursing under his breath as he fumbled with his belt--Sei's belt? There were too many belts--trying to free them all, to find some sort of release. Mizuki caught on quickly enough, and through a tangle of limbs and cloth somehow they managed to find themselves all naked on Koujaku's bed which was, thankfully, wide enough to accommodate.

Sei had shifted in the confusion, still nestled between the two of them, but he was facing Mizuki now, scattering kisses across his neck and chest as his hips rolled back against the heat of Koujaku's cock.

"Hey . . . Sei," Mizuki took the chance to ask, his breath labored, eyes hazy, "how do you want to . . . ?"

"Ah, that's right . . . " Sei looked up at him, turning to catch Koujaku's eyes as well. "I think I'd like to stay here, if that's all right?"

"Whatever you wish," Koujaku replied, leaning forward to drop a kiss against Sei's lips, his voice low. He put one hand against Sei's back, resting just above the curve of his ass. "Although if you want this, what should I..."

"Koujaku can take me here," Sei supplied helpfully, reaching back to take Koujaku's hand in his, guiding his fingers down to curl over the tight ring of muscle at his ass.

"A-Ah..." Koujaku knew that was how it worked, between men. But that awareness did very little to prepare him for the actual experience of it.

"And then, Mizuki?" Sei turned back to the other man, shifting his ass back against Koujaku's fingers as he did, encouraging.

"Yeah?" Mizuki asked, his eyes tracking from Sei up to Koujaku then back again.

"Would you let me take you in my mouth?"

Koujaku could barely hold back a laugh at the politeness of the request. As if Mizuki would refuse him. He could only imagine the sweet little smile that must have been on Sei's face at that moment, Mizuki's blush all but confirmed it.

"You don't have to ask it like that..." Mizuki stammered, though there was a laugh under his words as well. It was all so ridiculous.

"I felt like asking that way," Sei explained easily, leaning forward to drop a kiss against Mizuki's neck, against the bandages there. "I'm sorry. If it sounded strange."

With Sei's head ducked down, Koujaku could clearly see the start on Mizuki's face at that moment. His eyes went wider, the smile at the corner of his lips straining. He didn't think that Sei would have seen it, but the other man must have felt it, somehow, because he turned to look back up, cupping Mizuki's cheek in one pale hand.

"It's all right," he said quietly, almost a purr, almost like a sound so intimate that Koujaku wasn't sure if it was meant for his ears. "I'll take care of you this time."

Koujaku dropped his gaze. There was something too intense about that moment, he didn't want to interrupt the two of them. Instead, he leaned back, flexing his hand where Sei had positioned it, over his ass, fingers brushing the tight ring of his entrance. Sucking in a low breath, Koujaku raised his voice slightly.

"Then, I'm going in..."

"Mhm," Sei confirmed, dropping his lips down to Mizuki's chest with an audible smack. "Please do."

Koujaku pressed his finger in, swallowing a little with the trepidation of the whole thing. He'd never taken a man before, never even played with himself like this, so even the act of preparation carried with it the thrill of the unknown. Sei was hot and tight around his finger. It wasn't as wet as it was with a woman, but he could see how the appeal would be the same. Plunging into a heat like this, feeling it close around you with every thrust--his cock throbbed at the thought, and he laughed to himself. It really wasn't anything to be afraid of, was it?

"This--isn't really a time to laugh, is it, Koujaku?" Mizuki's voice brought him out of his thoughts, his gaze away from where his finger was buried inside of Sei.

Sei had made his way down against Mizuki's navel now, his back stretching out between the two of them, giving both Koujaku and Mizuki an equal vantage point of each other's bodies. Due to his own reservations, Koujaku had never really had the chance to see any of his close friends naked before. He had to admit, Mizuki cut a rather attractive figure. He let his gaze travel up his friend's muscled chest, taking in the light marks of the tattoos scattered there, hoping the darkness of the room would hide the flush on his own cheeks at the thought of Mizuki doing the same to him.

"That's true," he replied, lips lifting in a playful smirk as he finally met Mizuki's gaze. "It's time for a different sort of sound, isn't it?"

He pressed another finger into Sei between them, and was pleased that Sei picked up on the cue well enough to let out a low moan against the line of Mizuki's hip. Mizuki spread his hands out over Sei's shoulders, not quite guiding him but rather steadying himself, as he gave Koujaku a look of his own.

"Are you trying to put the moves on me now--?" he asked, the last word cut off and breathless as Sei licked at the base of his cock.

"Well," Koujaku replied, "you know that when I see something beautiful before me I can't help but appreciate that beauty."

Mizuki was laughing now, the sound mingled with a moan as Sei's lips closed over the head of his cock. Koujaku couldn't make out their companion's expression, but the insistent roll of Sei's hips back against his fingers led him to believe that Sei didn't much mind any of their banter.

"Beautiful, huh?" Mizuki asked, fixing Koujaku with a hooded gaze, his body shaking slightly with the effort of holding his hips still. "Just who are you looking at here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Koujaku said. "The two men in front of me, of course."

He squeezed at Sei's hip with his free hand, pulling his fingers out once the smaller man gave an encouraging roll of his hips. He could barely keep his head straight. He wanted this. Not just Sei, open and ready for him, already taking down Mizuki's cock with eager sounds. Not just the relaxed familiarity of Mizuki, there to reassure him but also there in front of him, coming undone already with the press of Sei's lips, and maybe even the sight of Koujaku in front of him. No, Koujaku wanted all of this together. He wanted Sei. He wanted Mizuki. He wanted them both.

He pushed himself into Sei with a tight moan. It was every bit as hot as he'd imagined, though also a bit more difficult than he'd anticipated.

He rested a moment, feeling his cock buried in Sei, Sei shifting around him to adjust to the sensation before he pulled out, thrusting in again, harder. A plaintive moan slipped from Sei's lips, driving him further onto Mizuki's cock, and it was all that Koujaku could do to mutter a rough apology, scarred hands holding tight to Sei's hips, trying to do something to adjust for his pace, how much he just wanted to plunge in and in to that welcoming heat.

Mizuki answered their motions with a heated moan of his own. His hips were already writhing, beads of sweat standing out on his dark skin as his hands roamed over Sei's back, through his hair, the fingertips of one hand just barely bumping against Koujaku's where he held Sei still. Koujaku felt his heart jolt at the sudden contact. This entire thing, it was Sei's idea, Sei had convinced them to take this position, to let them both take their pleasure from his body. But separated from Mizuki only by the curved length of the smaller man's back Koujaku couldn't deny his presence. Mizuki was there, Mizuki was with him in this.

Reaching out, he released Sei's hip with one hand, running his palm up and over the flushed skin of Mizuki's arm. He lifted his gaze just enough to catch the wide eyed shock on Mizuki's face as his thumb slid across his friend's cheek, cupping his face.

"Hey--Koujaku--what are you--"

Koujaku couldn't think. He couldn't put his thoughts to words. But there was a voice at the back of his head urging him on. This was what he wanted, he'd decided it. The past was the past, Aoba was Aoba, but here in front of him was something that he wanted. He couldn't hold himself back from it forever. He couldn't hold himself back from it any longer.

As his hips slapped hard against Sei's ass, cock driving in, connecting him to Mizuki in that way he bridged the final gap between the three of them, hauling Mizuki in and kissing him.

There was a surprised stammer on his friend's lips, shifting against his for a moment before both his hands moved to hold Koujaku's face in reply. Lips met with tongue and teeth, the two of them sharing heated breathes, eagerly moaning over the sounds of Sei's lips smacking on Mizuki's cock, Koujaku's dick thrusting into his ass. Koujaku was lost in this moment. He wanted it to go on, he wanted every part of it to last. There'd never been a time like this before and he wasn't sure that he'd ever find one again.

So he held back for as long as he could, drawing himself out, drawing gasps and groans from Mizuki's lips. His hand left Sei's hip, reaching down to curl over the smaller man's cock, stroking hard so that he could hear those needy, pleading sounds from around Mizuki's dick join in with the dizzying whirl of music that surrounded them. But the moment came soon enough and, in a panicked daze, Koujaku released Sei, released, Mizuki, both hands groping about blindly to find theirs. As his fingers closed on two sets of hands, the one reassurance that left him sated was that this had been real, he could be sure of that.

\---

Koujaku didn't remember drifting off to sleep, but he wasn't surprised at all to find himself dreaming. A mountain forest surrounded him. He could see patches of the blue sky overhead through the reds and golds of the thick canopy. Beams of sunlight cut through those openings, warming the small patch of grass beneath him. It was a peaceful dream, though not one he'd seen before. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back into the faint breeze rushing through the branches, listening to the faint sound of birdsong in the distance.

There were footsteps from behind him. Slowly, languid, he turned to greet the newcomer, eyes widening slightly when he saw Sei's figure standing next to him.

Sei smiled, that same soft edged shift of his lips that Koujaku had seen that night, and settled down on the grass next to him.

"Hello, Koujaku."

"Hello..." Koujaku replied, lulled by the landscape of the dream.

"I thought that maybe we could talk a little here. Is that all right?"

"Ah, it's fine," he said, tilting his head slightly toward Koujaku. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About you," Sei said simply, turning his gaze out to the undergrowth before them. "You love Aoba, don't you?"

"I do," Koujaku replied, surprised at how honestly he'd answered. "Although that's--how do you know Aoba--?"

"It's a secret," Sei said with a smile on his lips. "But I've seen how you care for him. The way that you concern yourself with him, so I thought that I would offer you something as a way of expressing my thanks."

Koujaku frowned, not quite understanding Sei's words. "I don't need to be thanked for that...Aoba is Aoba. He's someone...very precious to me."

"Mhm, I know," Sei said. "Although now there's someone who's precious in his life as well, isn't there?" He turned, looking to Koujaku, and for a moment in his eyes Koujaku thought that he could see a flicker of light. It was a reflection of the sunlight around them, perhaps, something deep and searching and gold.

He turned away. "I'm very happy for him, for both of them," he said, though the words sounded strained to his own ears.

"I'm glad. It's important that Aoba has friends to stand by his side. Ren as well."

"Of course..." Koujaku looked back up to the canopy, watching the branches lightly swaying in the wind. Beside him, Sei stood, walking to the edge of the small clearing where they sat.

"For someone like you as well, it's important that there's people at your side. Not just a team to follow you. Not just someone to carry your heart without giving you theirs in return. But someone to carry what you carry, to understand the burdens you hold, and to hold them as well." Sei turned, his face shadowed by the cover of the trees above them. Somehow, the shade seemed darker now, thrown into contrast by the light of the sun. Koujaku lifted a hand to block the sun out, squinting as he tried to make out the expression on the other man's face but he found that he couldn't.

"I think that he needs someone like that as well." Sei was still speaking, but his voice sounded strange, faded and distorted around the edges. "That's why I'd like for you to be there for him as well. Take care of him, won't you? Koujaku..."

Koujaku opened his mouth to reply, to ask just who Sei was talking about, just what was going on, but no sound came from his lips. The light pulsed brighter, white all around him, slowly folding him up in its warmth and the sound of the wind rushing through the trees.

\---

Koujaku woke to the sun filtering in through the window over his bed. He blinked a few times, staring up at the familiar ceiling over his head, trying to piece together the dream he'd had, the night that led up to it. There were bits and pieces that remained, a soft smile, dark eyes, dark skin, and the press of bodies together but nothing more. He sighed, running a hand over his face. Maybe he should try to cut out drinking for the time being, it wouldn't do well if he let himself slip too far and lost his composure.

Turning to check his coil for the time Koujaku jolted at the sight of someone else in his bed. His heart raced for a moment before he shook his head, calming himself. It was only Mizuki, there wasn't anything to be worried about there. His hand was stretched out to nudge the other man's shoulder to rouse him when it halted in midair. Mizuki's eyelids fluttered in his restless sleep, his skin standing out in contrast to Koujaku's sheets and his own tattoos. The curve of his hipbone peeking just above the tangled sheets on the bed betrayed his nudity and Koujaku felt a flush rise on his cheeks.

More of the night before came back to him now. There had been someone else--a girl, maybe? But more importantly, Mizuki had been there as well. His mind vividly played back the scene of Mizuki's face and features tight with pleasure, his green eyes dazed and mouth hanging open with gasps and moans. His lips tingled with the memory of how it had felt to crush them against Mizuki's. His tongue remembered the warm heat, the faint taste of alcohol that had been Mizuki's mouth.

Coughing once, Koujaku turned away from his friend trying to regain his composure. He'd never had another man with him in bed, much less a friend like Mizuki. Had they both really had that much to drink? Panicked, he wondered at how he would handle this, Mizuki was his friend, after all. He couldn't sour a relationship like that if this had been something unwanted--but the shift in the bed beside him left him floundering as he realized there wasn't much time to come up with a plan. Mizuki was waking up.

A panic gripped Koujaku as he heard that sound. He was naked, his tattoos and scars completely exposed. Mizuki had never seen them before, or at least no more than what was exposed by Koujaku's kimono. He wasn't certain how his friend would react to the sight. But no--he had seen them the night before, hadn't he? As unclear as his memories were, he hadn't seen a look of shock or revulsion on his friend's face. If anyone would understand, it would be Mizuki. He couldn't keep hiding forever.

Slowly, Koujaku turned, glancing at where Mizuki was rubbing a hand over his face in his bed. Was this what that had been for? Sighing heavily, he shook his head. There was only one way to find out.

"Planning on sleeping in a little longer?" he asked, impressed at how casual he sounded even to his own ears.

Mizuki stilled, dropping his hand, blinking wide eyes up at his friend. "Koujaku . . . "

"Good morning," Koujaku replied, leaning back against his headboard. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks..." Mizuki pushed himself up, sitting and running his hand through his hair, taking in his surroundings. "We're at your place," he said a moment later, the realization dawning on him.

"Mhm, that's right," Koujaku nodded, "We came back here after the club. Do you remember that?"

"Ah, yeah." a flush spread across Mizuki's cheeks. "We came back here together, then...what happened?"

"Ah--well, I don't really remember," Koujaku said, feigning nonchalance as he thumbed at his nose to hide the flush on his own cheeks.

He felt Mizuki's gaze on him, felt his cheeks burn brighter before he heard his friend's soft laughter. "That's a rare sight..."

"What are you talking about?" Koujaku turned, scowling slightly.

"I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to see you light up that red." Playfully, Mizuki reached out to pinch at Koujaku's cheek. Koujaku batted his hand away with a huff.

"Don't read too much into it," he scowled, the words sounding wrong even as he pushed them out.

"Shouldn't I?" Mizuki asked, and Koujaku realized there was something more intense in his friend's green eyes that hadn't been there before. They were pinning him down, looking straight at him, every part of him that was exposed, asking for Koujaku to face him in the same way.

"That's not what I meant..." Koujaku sighed, running a hand through his hair, fully aware of how it left the mark at the side of his face exposed. He didn't mind it, meeting Mizuki's gaze with his own. "It's only..." His voice left him.

"Only?" Mizuki prompted. There was nothing forceful in it, of course there wouldn't be. Mizuki wasn't that kind of person. He wouldn't ask for more than what Koujaku was willing to give him.

Koujaku laughed at the thought, self-effacing. Here he was worrying over it. Didn't he at least owe it to himself to be honest? To try, just this once. "Well, what I'd make of that depends on what you'd want to make of it too, doesn't it?"

"Hmm, that's true," Mizuki sighed, leaning back against the bed, stretching back and looking to the ceiling. "It wasn't just us together, was it?"

"There was someone else there."

"That's right," he affirmed, though both of them left unsaid the fact that neither seemed to remember their mysterious partner's name. "Although I remember someone being pretty generous with his flirting."

"Who would do a thing like that?"

"And he even made a point of kissing me as well, plus he wasn't that bad at it--"

"Hey, Mizuki!" Koujaku's cheeks burned, he reached over to shove at his friend's shoulder. Mizuki caught his hand instead, holding onto it.

"Although I do remember he did this," he said, turning back to catch Koujaku's gaze again. "Just as we were finishing up, he took my hand and held onto it. Something about that moment felt really great. Sort of like I was warm and protected."

Koujaku couldn't find his words. He just stared, gaping and open faced, at the open honesty of Mizuki's eyes, at their hands held together, at the flush that was creeping across Mizuki's cheeks as well.

He coughed, scoffing, and swallowed to catch his breath. "And you call me the flirt..."

"Well, if the shoe fits," Mizuki grinned, his fingers squeezing around Koujaku's hand before he let go, ducking his own head to hide his embarrassment. "Although, you know, Koujaku. I think that usually it's proper to ask a guy out before you go kissing him like that."

"Don't you think I know something about what's proper?" Koujaku replied, settling easily back into their usual goodnatured teasing. Mizuki laughed along with it.

"Maybe someone's feeling gracious enough to give you a chance to save your pride."

"Maybe he is," Koujaku sighed, turning his hand in Mizuki's to lace their fingers together. He was pleased at the twitch it brought to the corner of Mizuki's lips, pleased at how well they fit together.

"Then, Mizuki," he started, a soft warmth settling at the back of his mind as he met Mizuki's gaze, gently. "Would you go out with me?"

"Of course," Mizuki replied, grinning, and in that moment the weight of the world around him felt just a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as KouSei and somehow transformed itself into a KouMizu hookup with Sei as the mastermind. I'm not even sure what happened... Major props to Harukami for helping me beta.


End file.
